


Every Part of You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's insecure about his wolf side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Part of You

Danny’s hands moved down Ethan’s back and cupped his butt, pulling him closer and grinding up against him. Ethan moaned and gripped the arm of the couch, the wolf inside of him howling. He tried to push is down as Danny’s hands slipped into the back of his jeans but it howled louder. 

He started to kiss along Danny’s neck, Danny moaning softly in his ear. “I just bought more condoms,” Danny whispered before gently nipping at Ethan’s ear and making him moan. “If you want to move this elsewhere.”

Ethan buried his face in Danny’s neck and took a couple of deep breathes. His wolf was fighting to escape no matter how much he tried to push it down. He gripped the arm of the couch tighter, hearing the fabric tear as his claws cut into it. He knew he shouldn't have come over on a full moon. 

Danny’s hands slipped out of his pants and moved up his back. “Ethan? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ethan mumbled. “Just give me a second.”

Danny tried to get Ethan to look at him, but Ethan jumped up and turned away from Danny, hiding his face. Danny sat up and laid a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “Ethan? What’s wrong?”

Ethan hid his face in his hands so Danny couldn’t see it. While Danny knew what he was, Ethan still didn’t want him to see this side of him. He hated this side of him and feared what Danny would really think if he saw it. 

“Hey, look at me,” Danny said softly.

“Just give me a second.”

Danny moved in front of Ethan and pulled his hands away, careful of his claws. Ethan tried to turn away but Danny cupped his face, keeping him there. Danny ran a finger over the werewolf brow and down one of the sideburns. “Why were you hiding?”

“Because I didn’t want you to see me like this,” Ethan confessed, closing his eyes. “I look like a monster.”

“I don’t think you do,” Danny said, looking at him fondly. He leaned in and gave Ethan a gentle kiss before pulling back and giving him a smile. “You still look beautiful to me.”

“You-you really think that?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I really do. You don’t have to hide this side of you, Ethan. It’s a part of you, and I love every part of you. Human and wolf.” 

Ethan felt himself smile and pulled Danny in for a hug. “Thank you.”

Danny hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, let’s go lie down in my room and watch a movie or something.”


End file.
